teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987) Season 2
Cast Leonardo: Pikachu (Pokemon; He can talk) Donatello: Chimchar (Pokemon; He can talk) Michelangelo: Chespin (Pokemon; He can talk) Raphael: Meowth (Pokemon) Extras with Pikachu, Chimchar, Chespin, and Meowth: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Fennekin, Froakie, Rowlet, Litten, Popplio, Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble (Pokemon; They can talk) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Ahkmunrah (Night at the Museum Trilogy; As a Mewtwo) Extra with Ahkmunrah/Teng Shin: Vivi Nefertari (One Piece; As a Mew) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) Extras with Kahmunrah: Hades (Hercules), Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess; As Shredder's serious side), Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot), Xigbar, and Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts; With Xemnas also being Shredder's serious side) Krang: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Uka-Uka: Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr. Nitros Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Emperor Velo XXVII, Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental, Wa-Wa the Water Elemental, Py-Ro the Fire Elemental, and Lo-Lo the Air Elemental (Crash Bandicoot) Bebop and Rocksteady: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Pain, Panic (Hercules), Al Capone, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Ivan the Terrible (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian; With Al as a mutant coyote, Napoleon as a mutant mouse, and Ivan as a mutant bear) April O'Neil: Serena (Pokemon XYZ) Extras with Serena: Dorothy and Toto Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz; With Dorothy having her Emerald City hairstyle), Kayley (Quest for Camelot), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Clara Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Casey Jones: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield) Extras with Ash: Davis Motomiya, Veemon (Digimon), Garrett (Quest for Camelot), Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Philip Hoffman (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Leatherhead (Ally version): Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Jessie, and James (Pokemon) Karai: Nadia la Arwall (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) Neutrinos: Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper (Chip N' Dale: Rescue Rangers), and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Vernon Fenwick: Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As a human) Extras with Simon: Alvin and Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As humans), and Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven; As a human, and he can be Vernon's cynical and cowardly side) Irma: Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As a human) Extras with Jeanette: Brittany and Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As humans) Extra News Studio Allies: Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel, Pascal (Tangled), Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Sven (Frozen), Merida (Brave), Wreck-It Ralph, Bugs and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes), Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tomago, Baymax, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred (Big Hero 6), Nick Wilde, and Judy Hopps (Zootopia; Nick and Judy can be part of the NYPD, who trust the Pokemon since they first met in Season 1 Episode 1) Punk Frogs: Crash, Tawna, Sombra, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot), Hercules, and Megara (Hercules; As a mutant lion and lioness respectively) Burne Thompson: Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective; As a human) Extras with Dawson: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective; As a human), and Carface Carruthers (All Dogs go to Heaven; As a human, and he can be the Burne that doesn't trust the Pokemon) Baxter Stockman: Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953); Starting from Season 2 Episode 7, his mutant form is a humanoid codfish) Stone Warriors: Stay the same Episodes Season 2 Episode 1: Return of Kahmunrah's Group Plot: Kahmunrah's group returns from Dimension X. However, Uka-Uka's group says that until the members in Kahmunrah's group prove themselves trustworthy because they failed to defeat the Pokemon, Tiny, Dingodile, Jessie, James, Nadia, Mewtwo, and Mew with Uka-Uka's group's technology, they will be denied the aid of their Scarab Soldiers or Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo, Pain, Panic, Al, Napoleon, and Ivan, who are still stuck in Dimension X. Kahmunrah's group then goes to a corrupt, sleazy karate school and teaches the students how to commit crimes while dressed as the Pokemon in an attempt to discredit the real Pokemon. Kahmunrah's group also frees Captain Hook from custody and tasks him with kidnapping Mewtwo, Mew, and Nadia. Season 2 Episode 2: The Incredible Shrinking Pokemon Plot: The Pokemon and Ash's group seek out the fragments of the Eye of Sarnoth, a crystal with unimaginable power. After finding the first fragment, Kahmunrah's group steals it and uses it to shrink the Pokemon and Ash's group. Kahmunrah's group also tries to convince Uka-Uka's group, but Uka-Uka's group insists Kahmunrah's group that they will only believe if they bring the Pokemon on a plate for Uka-Uka's group. Now Mewtwo, Mew, Nadia, Tiny, Dingodile, Jessie, James, the Big Hero 6, and Serena and Flynn's groups must intervene. Serena and Flynn's groups are able to enlarge Ash's group and the Pokemon, but our heroes lose in the end as Kahmunrah's group escapes with the first fragment. Season 2 Episode 3: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: After discovering that a mutant plant has had its growth accelerated by the first fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth, Kahmunrah's group unleashes it on the city to attack the Pokemon. Meanwhile, Serena, Ash, and Flynn's groups are lured into a trap by Kahmunrah's group, and are immediately captured. However, the Pokemon, Big Hero 6, Nadia, Tiny, Dingodile, Jessie, and James disguise themselves as pizza delivery guys and free them, though Kahmunrah's group escape, again, with the fragment, while the Pokemon and their allies must destroy the mutant plant that is wreaking havoc on the city. Season 2 Episode 4: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: Upon finding the second fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth, Kahmunrah's group uses it as a power source for a supercomputer named Omnis, in the hopes of opening a portal to Dimension X. Meanwhile, the Pokemon and their allies must deal with machines that suddenly go haywire all over the city. Season 2 Episode 5: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: Kahmunrah's group completes the Eye of Sarnoth, attaches it to Kahmunrah's helmet, and plans to unleash its power on the world. However, when the Pokemon and their allies intervene, the helmet falls into other hands in the form of the Big Hero 6. Season 2 Episode 6: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: Uka-Uka's group sends the eggs of Killer Pizzas, which look like meatballs, in order to assassinate the Pokemon. Hook then rigs a contest so that he and Kahmunrah's group can deliver the deadly pizzas to the Pokemon. However, due to heavy customer demands the Pokemon end up getting ordinary pizzas, and the booby-trapped pizzas are out somewhere in New York. Kahmunrah's group and Hook may have ended up becoming victims of their own plots when the Killer Pizzas do not discriminate between ally and enemy. Season 2 Episode 7: Enter the Codfish Plot: Tired of Hook's constant failures, Kahmunrah's group sends him to Dimension X in exchange for bringing Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo, Pain, Panic, Al, Napoleon, and Ivan back to Earth as their henchmen. When Uka-Uka's group, unable to find any more use for Hook, tries to disintegrate him, a malfunction causes Hook to instead cross-mutate into a mutant humanoid codfish. Season 2 Episode 8: Invasion of the Punk Mutants (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: Kahmunrah's group is running low on Mutagen, so Uka-Uka's group sends a canister that ends up in the Everglades due to transdimensional problems. Kahmunrah's group sees the Mutagen canister broke en route, but did create two mutant lions and five mutant bandicoots whom they befriend and get to commit robberies, as well as to hate the Pokemon, despite the mutant lion, Hercules', suspicions. Chimchar, Froakie, and Treecko also realizes Kahmunrah's group is ordering robberies of chemicals in order to mass produce Mutagen. The Pokemon and their allies must not only face the misguided mutants, but their job is complicated due to the NYPD now having an Anti-Pokemon task force. Season 2 Episode 9: Mewtwo, Mew, Tiny, and Dingodile No More Plot: Chimchar devises a cure to make Mewtwo, Mew, Tiny, and Dingodile humans again. Meanwhile, Kahmunrah's group plans to open a gate to Dimension X. Season 2 Episode 10: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: A robot cop, Rex-1, helps Serena and Ash's groups, the Pokemon, and their allies defeat an evil army of robot cops under the control of Kahmunrah's group. Season 2 Episode 11: Creatures from Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: Aku-Aku's group returns to Earth after hearing in on the plan of Uka-Uka and Kahmunrah's groups to get rid of the Pokemon and their allies via brain-drain. Kahmunrah's group finds interest in their Star Cruiser’s ability to open dimension portals and tries to get their hands on it, and meanwhile the Pokemon and their allies try to get the Star Cruiser's main energy source running again. Season 2 Episode 12: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: A freak accident from a transporter turns Serena into a cat-woman. Flynn‘s group team up with the Pokemon and their allies in order to rescue Serena and return her to normal, especially with Serena and Ash's groups' help. Season 2 Episode 13: Welcome to Nadia's Nightmare Plot: After Nadia has a nightmare of losing her friends and parents to Kahmunrah's group and their henchmen in another battle, Mewtwo and Mew convince her to go on a quest for inner courage and peace at Chinatown. And when all the heroes, except Mewtwo, Mew, Fred, Baymax, Snivy, Fennekin, and Froakie, get captured by Kahmunrah's group and their henchmen to be used as bait to lure Nadia into a trap, it's up to Nadia, with her parents, Fennekin, Baymax, Fred, Froakie, and Snivy's help, to find her inner courage and peace to save the day. Season 2 Episode 14: Return of the Horusdrome Plot: While Kahmunrah's group goes out on a retreat, the Pokemon and all their allies must try to stop the Horusdrome from returning to Earth. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies